Hate to Love You
by Ebil Words
Summary: Pansy decides to slip Draco a love potion in their sixth year. However, nothing goes as planned and Pansy and Harry have a chance encounter. AU Smut fic, Love/Hate romance, Harry/Pansy
1. Chapter 1

Hate to Love You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off this.

 **A/N:** Warning! Adult scenes and bad language!

For all those following Memories of Darkness-don't worry it will still be updated every two weeks. This will likely be updated every other week.

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Hows can Dobby help the young mistress?" the short, tennis-ball eyed, pencil nosed, bat-eared house-elf squeaked in an excited voice.

Pansy Parkinson had barely stepped through the door to the kitchen when she was set upon by the eager house-elf. As soon as she heard the high whine of the creature's voice she immediately wanted to pull out her wand and hex it, but for her plan to work she would need the help of a house-elf and so, with barely disguised disgust, she smiled down at the elf.

"Dobby was it? That's a nice name for a house-elf. And what's this you're wearing? I love this jumper! And these sock's are simply marvellous," Pansy leaned in conspiratorially. "I bet _all_ of the other house-elves are jealous of you."

Pansy smirked as the house-elf looked as if it was going to wet itself in excitement.

"Miss is a great and kind witch!"

Pansy smiled, "So, Dobby, I was wondering if you would do me a favour?"

Dobby nodded fervently, "Of course kind-mistress, what does yous want Dobby to do?"

Pansy reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a small glass vial. Inside was a thin, blue liquid. Pansy smiled at the potion, it had taken her weeks to brew but the outcome was perfect, her plan was near completion. Over the last month or two her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had been largely ignoring her. He was seemingly always busy, always researching something or another or out with Crabbe and Goyle. She had no idea what he was up to, she suspected he was doing something for the Dark Lord as he had hinted on the train to Hogwarts. But regardless of what he doing, he wasn't paying any attention to her and Pansy could not have that. Merlin, they hadn't so much as kissed in almost a month, and they hadn't even slept together once- despite the fact they had been going out since halfway through 5th year!

And so, Pansy had concocted a simple but cunning plan. She would make a lust potion, give it to Draco and then, while he was under the influence of the philtre they would sleep together. Draco would surely start paying attention to her once he realised what he was missing out on.

The potion hadn't been hard to make, just time consuming. She had ordered the finest ingredients money could buy, and it showed- she had caught a whiff of the incomplete potion while brewing it and that had been enough to force her to frig herself for almost an hour. Though she had run into a _few_ problems while making it; her original plan of giving him a simple lust potion had been thrown out the window when she realised that if he was given that he would simply go after the nearest hussy, rather than herself. So she found a way to key it to her and her alone, but even then she had problems; their meetings were irregular so it was likely that the next time they saw each other would be in class, Pansy didn't even want to think how that would go down. So then she had found away to make it activate only at a certain time, thanks to the use of a single werewolf hair - the next full moon to be exact, which was only in a few days. However, then she had run into one final problem, it would be near impossible to deliver it to Draco, the only way she would be able to do it would be to spike his drink, but everyone in Slytherin watched their meals like hawks - they were in the house of the cunning. That particular problem had led to hours of exploring and research in the library until she finally discovered the location of the kitchen, hence why she was here. She would get one of the house-elves the school employed to spike his drink for her, before it was even at the table.

Pansy gingerly uncorked the vial and held it away from her, she then plucked a single, long eyelash from her eyelid and dropped it into the vial, ensuring he would only lust after her. The potion bubbled for a moment before it turned a deep pink and thick smoke billowed out. It was perfect. Smiling, Pansy handed it to the house-elf.

"Please put this in my love's drink," she said before spinning on her heel and walking out. It hadn't even occurred to her that the diminutive house-elf wouldn't know who he love was, after all everyone knew who Pansy liked. Merlin, Mrs Norris probably knew who her love was. And so, she stalked out of kitchen, a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

As Pansy returned to the Great Hall for dinner, Dobby stood in the kitchen, berating himself for not knowing who the beautiful and benevolent witch's love was.

" _Bad_ Dobby! _Bad_ Dobby!" he cried, whacking his head with a rolling-pin. It was almost a minute before he remembered he was at Hogwarts and didn't have to punish himself anymore. He gave his head one last whack for good measure before he set down the rolling pin and began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Who is kind-mistress' love? Come now Dobby, yous is smart elf. Yous can figure it out. Even the great Harry Potter says yous is a smart elf." And then Dobby realised it. _Who else would the kind, beautiful witch love other than the handsome and great Harry Potter? Yes! That was it, the witch's love must be Harry Potter!_ Dobby smiled at his intelligence before he poured the contents of the potion into a cup of pumpkin juice. He quickly disillusioned himself and apparated into the Great Hall where the he saw Harry Potter at his usual spot with his friends. Smiling, Dobby cast the switching spell and switched the Harry's pumpkin juice with Dobby's and then he apparated back to the kitchen. And no-one was the wiser…

* * *

Pansy hurried through the halls, up to the seventh floor, glancing through every arch and doorway she passed, looking for Draco and his goons. Tonight was the night, Draco was going to fall for her, he had to. But it was just her luck he hadn't been at the feast or at the common room. When she questioned a second year, she said that she had seen him making his way up to the seventh floor corridor. And so, Pansy rushed after him.

There was an intersecting corridor up ahead. When she was ten paces from it Draco emerged from an intersecting corridor. He was stalking towards a painting of dancing trolls.

"Draco!" Pansy called out.

Draco stopped and turned to look at her, "Pansy, what are you doing here? Go back to bed. I'm busy."

Pansy stopped at his reaction. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this. The potion wasn't working. Why wasn't the potion working? He should be head over heels for her now. He should be pressing her up against a wall- not telling her to go away. Maybe she had to get closer to him. She quickly paced over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards an empty classroom.

"Come on Draco, what are you doing? Let's have some _fun_." She drew out the last word in a sultry tone.

Draco looked at her like she had grown a second head. He broke free of her grasp and turned back to the portrait of the dancing trolls.

"Go away Pansy. I'm busy. I don't have time for you."

Pansy stared at Draco in disbelief. He wasn't interested in the slightest. What was wrong? The potion had been perfect, so why wasn't it working? The potion was supposed to increase someone's lust tenfold… And then she realised it. The potion only increased someone's lust, so if there was no urge in the first place, it would be useless. Did Draco really not find her attractive in the slightest? Was she that ugly? That annoying to him? Was she just with him so that nobody else would try to pursue him? Pansy felt anger bubble through her, anger like she had never felt before. She pulled out her wand and fired several nasty hexes at Draco's retreating form.

"Fuck you, Draco! FUCK YOU! We're over!" she screamed, before turning and storming back the way she'd come.

Halfway down the corridor she turned her head to see if Draco had chased after her. He hadn't. Pansy felt a sinking feeling, she had loved Draco, but he hadn't cared for her at all. She quickly banished any feelings of self-pity or sorrow, she'd get back at him. She turned around a corner without really paying attention to what she was doing and barrelled into something.

"Ow! Watch it, moron!" she complained. She looked around but couldn't see what she had bumped into. "Wait, who's there?" she reached forwards and felt the soft, silky fabric of an invisibility cloak. She quickly grabbed it pulled it away, revealing none other than Potter.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Pansy hissed, scrambling back to her feet.

Potter was looking at her with an odd look, Pansy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Potter! Are you too thick to understand me? What are you doing here?"

Harry seemed to finally register her words and opened his mouth to answer when a soft meow sounded from behind them. They turned and saw Filch's cat, Mrs Norris. Pansy heard Harry curse as the cat trained her eyes on them, and then turned. Pansy knew that Filch would appear in a moment, and it wasn't her turn to patrol the corridors at night, so she would get in just as much trouble as anyone else if she was discovered.

Harry cursed again, grabbed Pansy's hand, and bolted. He rushed towards a broom closet at the end of the corridor, he threw the door open and pushed Pansy inside just as Filch's lamp lit up the corridor behind them. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't been spotted before slipping in and shutting the door with a locking charm.

"What are you doing Potter?" Pansy demanded as Harry cast a silencing charm on the door. "Why'd you drag me here?"

"So we wouldn't get caught by Filch. I thought that much was obvious." Harry replied, casting a spell that resulted in a ball of light floating above their heads. His eyes settled on the girl's form; dark hair that looked black in the dim light, greyish-blue eyes and a face twisted in a half sneer - half glare. She was quite pretty, he realised. His eyes narrowed when he noticed her tear-stained make up. She had obviously been crying.

"Unlike you, I am a prefect. I'm allowed to be out in the halls," Pansy lied. "I should give you a detention for being out of bed."

"Then why'd you come with me? I bet it's not even your patrol round."

"You _dragged_ me here!"

"Then please, be my guest and leave." Harry motioned for the door.

Pansy glared but made no motion to leave. Harry smirked at her.

"Exactly. So what are you doing out of bed, Parkinson?"

"None of your business, _Potter._ " Pansy spat out his name like it was poison. "Why're you out here?"

"None of _your_ business." Harry said, throwing her words back at her. Pansy glared.

"Tell me." she hissed.

"If you tell me why you've been crying."

Pansy's eyes widened and she quickly conjured a mirror to check her makeup. She muttered an incantation and the ruined mascara vanished from her face. She fixed Harry a death-glare once she had vanished the mirror. Harry realised that without the ruined makeup she was very, very pretty. He wondered why he'd never noticed that fact before. His eyes wandered across her face, her full lips, her long eyelashes, her… Harry shook his head as he realised what he was doing. This was Pansy Parkinson for Merlin's sake, Harry _hated_ Pansy Parkinson, almost as much as Malfoy.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the thought that he found Pansy Parkinson of all people attractive.

"First, why are you here?" she countered, still glaring at him. If looks could kill, Harry was sure he'd be dead.

"I was following Draco."

Pansy felt a pang of sorrow as she heard the name of her ex. She nodded slowly and leaned in. "Yeah, that's a little creepy. I didn't know you liked guys, Potter."

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging."

"I don't like guys!" Harry protested.

Pansy smirked. "Uh huh. I believe you."

"I don't like guys!" Harry repeated.

"Then why were you following Draco?"

"He's up to something. I know it. Anyway, I answered your question. Now you answer mine. Why were you crying?"

"None of your business." Pansy snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand in her pretty face. "Tell me. I held up my end of the bargain."

Pansy batted his wand out of her face. "Don't point that thing at me. And I didn't agree to any bargain."

Harry glared and Pansy sighed. She did feel like telling someone, but did it have to be Potter of all people?

"I broke up with Draco." she said simply. She reached into her pocket and rested her hand against he wand, if he said anything she'd hex his face off.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?" Harry said with sympathy.

Pansy looked up in surprise, she tried to judge whether or not he was being genuine. And from what she could gauge, he was. "He's been ignoring me. I'm not even sure if he likes me."

Harry gave her a sad smile. The vulnerable look on her face was so cute. Harry shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? He had never found Pansy attractive before this. "Well then he's an idiot. Just do what you snakes to best and get revenge on him."

Pansy stared. Why was he being so nice? She was pretty sure he hated her. But he did make a good point. Revenge sounded nice. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated how to get revenge on Draco.

Harry watched her chew on her lip, enthralled. She looked so cute. Harry didn't even notice himself leaning forwards until she realised what he was doing and flinched.

"Potter, wha-"

Harry pressed his lips against hers. Pansy stiffened. She struggled under him, bringing her hands up and pushing at his chest. But Harry wasn't in control, he deepened the kiss and pushed her up against the back wall of the broom closet. Pansy struggled for a moment and then relaxed, and kissed him back. They made out until they both came up for air. Harry immediately began to kiss her neck and Pansy ran her hands through his hair.

"Don't get me wrong, Potter. I'm only doing this to get back at Draco."

Harry growled and reclaimed her lips. Pansy responded by wrapping her arms around him. When they finally broke the kiss, she was left panting for air. Harry stepped back and drew his wand, he quickly vanished Pansy's robes, shirt, and bra leaving her leaning against the wall topless. Harry could see her breasts poking out, dark areola crested by perky nipples.

"What the hell, Potter! I how am I supposed to go back to the common room now?"

Harry made a noise and pushed against her, forcing her back flat against the wall and her front pressed against him.

"You're such a git." Pansy breathed.

Harry growled and moved his hands to her skirt. In one swift movement he had pooled her skirt and knickers around her ankles. Before Pansy could react he crashed his lips against hers once again.

Pansy breathed in deeply. She positioned her hand above his crotch, slowly she felt around for the zipper of his trousers, and opened it. "Git," she said softly.

"Slut." Harry replied, placing his hands on her rear and lifting her up against the wall. Pansy squeezed his member and lined it up with her. He adjusted his grip and Pansy felt herself slide down a bit, she gasped and bit her lip as she felt him press against her.

"I hate you, bastard. Do it." She breathed, almost inaudibly.

Pansy shuddered as she felt his strong arms begin to lower her down onto himself. She trembled as his hard member began to separate her folds. She tilted his head back and pressed her lips down against his, and squealed as he lost his grip and she fell against him. Her entire weight pushed her down and she felt a membrane inside her rip open as Harry burst through it.

"F-Fuck you," she moaned, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

Harry groaned. He wasn't in control. He needed her. He needed more. He moved his hips forwards, thrusting into her and pushing her up the wall.

"You're fucking me," she gasped. "How does it feel to fuck something other than your hand? Prick."

They both moaned as he went as deep as he could and pulled out before thrusting back in. "Fuck you, Parkinson. You're such a slut. I hate you."

"I… hate… you… too," Pansy gasped between moans. "I can't believe I'm letting you fuck me."

"You're such a bitch."

"Fuck you. Don't you dare cum inside meee…" Pansy squealed as an orgasm hit her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried he face into his shoulder as she screamed.

Harry groaned as he felt her quiver on top of him. He kept thrusting until he felt his orgasm approach. "Parkinson, I'm close."

"Don't cum inside of me." Pansy spat

Harry grunted in affirmation and tried to pull out. But was stopped by Pansy's legs, which were tightly wrapped around him. "Parkinson, let go. I'm going to cum."

"Don't you dare cum in me." Pansy moaned, but she didn't release her hold on him; instead drawing him closer to her.

Harry feebly tried to pull out again but was unable to. "You're such a bitch. Alright, you're asking for it."

"You're such a bastard. Merlin, you are cumming in me. Fuck you, Potter. I told you not to."

"Bitch-" Harry tried to say more but his words were drawn out into a deep groan as he came inside her. Pansy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as he hugged herself to him. She shuddered and trembled and moaned as another orgasm hit her.

After another minute they were both done. Pansy sighed contently and released her iron grip on the Gryffindor, only to fall unceremoniously to the ground when Harry suddenly pulled out of her and released his grip. A look of deep revulsion twisting his features.

"The hell, Potter?!"

"Parkinson? What? Oh, Merlin… What the fuck did I just do?"

"Relax, Potter. I'm on the potion."

Harry looked at her in confusion and then realised what she meant. A look of relief quickly spread across his features but was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with the same look of disgust he had before. "I didn't mean to do that. I didn't want to do that. What the fuck did I just do?" Harry was babbling rapidly, a panicked look on his face.

"Potter?" Pansy questioned, drawing herself to her feet and placing a hand on his arm.

Harry flinched away from her and began fixing his clothes. He snatched his invisibility cloak from the floor and turned to open the door.

Pansy's hand snapped out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"The fuck, Potter? You're just going to fuck me and dump me here? Without saying anything? Or even helping me get back to the Slytherin common room? I don't even have any clothes! You're such an arrogant prick!"

"Parkinson, I'm sorry," he said, summoning back her clothes onto her. "But this was a mistake- I didn't mean to do this. I have to go."

"Was I really that bad?" Pansy questioned, a hurt look on her face.

Harry softened at her look. "No, Parkinson, you were fine, great even. But this was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. You're Malfoy's girlfriend, and you hate me and my friends."

"Ex." Pansy corrected in a hard tone. "And who cares about all that other stuff. This was fun. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Because this was a mist-"

"Shut it, Potter! I swear if I hear you say this was a mistake _one_ more time…"

"But it was-"

"You know what? Fuck. You. You're such a prick! I can't believe I slept with a filthy half-blood!" Pansy was screaming now.

"Yeah, well you're not so great either! Fucking bitch."

"Fuck you!"

" _Fuck_ you!"

Pansy wasn't sure who moved first, all she knew was that they both moved and met with their lips crashing against each other. Their tongues locked in a duel for supremacy. The kiss was broken only when they both came up for air.

"I hate you." Harry breathed.

"I hate you too." Pansy called as she left the broom closet and disappeared around a corner in the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Omg I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I had exams which killed any productivity and I admittedly procrastinated a little bit. Well a lot actually. But anyway here's chapter 2, a huge thank you to everyone who's favourited/followed/reviewed._

 _Note on chronology: This story begins in late November sixth year, shortly after Ron and Lavender get together._

 _Several people recognised the similarities between this story and erbkaiser's Hate You Very Much (which is amazing and you should all check out if you haven't already), in truth I wanted to write a Harry/Pansy story before I read HYVM, but could never think of how to start it until I read HYVM. So think of it as a sort of inspiration for this story. While early chapters might seem similar, this story will ultimately be much longer and quite a bit different._

 _There's a tiny bit of violence in this chapter, just note that this is for the sake of storytelling and I do not condone it in any way, shape, or form._

 _This story is ultimately a romance above all else, as such there won't be lemons in every chapter, though they will be fairly common (Harry and Pansy's relationship would be a very physical)._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _ **Warning** : Lemons, adult scenes and bad language._

 ** _EDIT: After a bit of thinking and discussion_ _I realised that Harry getting all violent with Pansy was quite OOC - and I really don't like OOC characters, so after some consideration I decided to edit it out of this chapter and replace it with something more realistic, don't worry the change is minor and won't have any effect on what I had planned for the story. Also a big thank you to Ariely for helping me figure out this problem, (this is why reviews are good and I really encourage them :P )._**

* * *

 _C_ _hapter 2_

When Pansy returned to the Slytherin common room, it was almost 12, as such she was not expecting anyone to be up. However as soon as she stepped through she found herself being forcibly steered into her dorm room by Lily Moon, with Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis hot on their heels. The door was slammed shut behind them, and Pansy turned to find the four girls staring at her expectantly.

"Spill it, Parkinson." Tracey said, going to her bed and hopping onto it.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked confusedly.

"You're not going to get away with acting all innocent, Pansy," Lily smirked. "Everyone knows how you had some plan to get Draco to sleep with you. And then you rush after him after curfew and come back hours later?" Lily grinned widely. "So what we're saying, Pans, is what did you and Draco get up to?"

"Ah," Pansy said, now understanding what the girls were after. They wanted all of the intimate details of her relationship with Draco. She gave a sad shrug as she crossed the room to her own bed and began pulling out her sleepwear, which was little more than a black silk camisole. "We broke up." she said quietly.

The other girls started at her in shock. There was a minute of silence until one of them finally found their voice.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"We broke up." Pansy repeated, dull-eyed.

"You broke up?" Millicent asked dumbly.

"Yes, we broke up. How hard is it to understand?" Pansy snapped.

"What happened? Did he dump you?" Tracey asked, leaning forwards on her bed.

Pansy shook her head, "No, I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes," Pansy sighed. "Is this really so hard to understand?"

"But you loved him! You've been trying to get with him since first year!" Millicent exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he obviously didn't feel the same way."

"What happened?" Tracey repeated.

"He told me to go away. And he's been ignoring me since the start of the school year. So I dumped him."

"So, what you're saying is that Draco is back on the market?" Tracey smirked. Pansy glared and Tracey burst out laughing. "Relax, Pans. I was only joking."

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked.

Pansy shrugged. "I'm over him. Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"We need to find you a new boyfriend." Lily said.

Daphne nodded in agreement, "There's no way to get back at him like getting a new boyfriend."

Pansy stared. "I just broke up with him, aren't I supposed to go through a grieving period or something?"

Daphne shrugged, "You said you were over him."

"Hottest boys in the school, go!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Blaise!" Millicent blurted.

Daphne shook her head. "He's a man whore. He'll sleep with her and then never speak to her again." She gave a knowing glance at Lily, who glared.

"It was mutual. We both decided to never speak to each other again."

"I'm sure." Daphne drawled.

"Who would you pick?" Millicent asked.

Daphne seemed to think for awhile. "That seventh-year Gryffindor. The tall blond one," she said finally.

"Cormac McLaggen?" Tracey asked. Daphne nodded.

"Not good dating material." Lily said, shaking her head, Daphne shrugged noncommittally.

"Dean Thomas or Anthony Goldstein." Tracey suggested.

The rest of the girls looked at her like she had grown two heads. "But they're half-bloods! Besides, Thomas is with the Weasel girl." Millicent exclaimed.

Tracey waved a hand dismissively, "Still hot. Anyway, we have everyone's but Lily's. Come on, spill."

Lily seemed to think for a while until she said. "Potter."

Pansy was glad that the lights in the dorm room were extinguished, even so, she quickly buried her face into her pillow as she felt a blush creep up.

"Potter!?" Tracey gasped. "The Gryffindor Golden Boy? Really?"

"He _is_ hot." Lily said obstinately. "I mean have you seen his eyes?"

"I agree, he is hot. But I wouldn't date him in a million years." Daphne said. "Especially not with the dark lord back."

Millicent shook her head disbelievingly. "What do you think, Pans?" she asked.

Fighting to keep her blush under control, Pansy gave a small shrug. "He is kinda hot I guess."

Even though it was dark Pansy could still see the other girls snap their heads around to stare at her in surprise.

"Did Pansy Parkinson just compliment Harry Potter of all people?" Lily asked, somewhere between shock and amusement.

"I think she did," Millicent affirmed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Pansy?" Tracey giggled.

Pansy laughed. "It's me I swear."

"I don't believe you. The Pansy I know would never say anything nice about a Gryffindor, much less Potter."

"But he is good looking."

"That's besides the point," Lily argued. "Are there any other nice comments you want to make about Potter?"

Pansy smirked as she thought of every good thing she could say about him. However it wasn't as if she could actually say any of it out loud so she settled with; "Bite me."

"You sure you don't want Potter to bite you, instead of me?" Lily smirked. Pansy rolled her eyes and settled into her covers.

"He would be a good way to get back at Draco," Daphne mused.

Silence settled for a moment until a voice suddenly pierced the darkness.

"You were gone for over an hour. What were you doing for all that time?" Tracey said.

"I told you, I broke up-"

"That wouldn't have taken an hour. So either you were doing stuff with Draco before you broke up, or something happened after you broke up with him."

"I dumped him a minute after I saw him. And nothing happened after that, I just wandered around for a while."

"And didn't get caught by Filch? Yeah right."

"Nothing happened. Just drop it."

"But this is just starting to get interesting. If you weren't with Draco, and didn't get caught by a teacher for wandering the halls… Oh my. Were you with someone?"

Pansy's response died in her throat. Her face turned crimson and she buried it in her pillow.

The girls all seemed to squeal at her response.

"Who with?" Daphne demanded

"No one." Pansy mumbled.

"Was it Potter?" Lily teased.

Pansy, seemingly defying the impossible, turned even more red. Though she threw one of her pillows at Lily in order to throw suspicion off Potter.

"Who with?" Daphne repeated.

"I'm not _telling_ you."

"Why not?" Tracey whined.

"Because I'm not telling you the details of my sex life." Pansy immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Sex life! You slept with someone? Come on, you have to give us the details now. Especially since it was your first time." Tracey was practically bouncing in her bed in excitement.

Pansy shook her head.

"Come on, I told you everything when I slept with Blaise last year." Lily argued.

"That's because you're a slut who enjoys bragging about your conquests. I however, am different." Pansy said indignantly.

"You slept with someone not an hour after you broke up with your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that constitutes as being a slut." Lily smirked.

Pansy scowled. "I'm not going to tell you so just drop it."

"Fine," Lily sighed, though a smirk quickly twisted her features. "So, how was it?"

Pansy blushed. "Good, better than good. Great."

The girls giggled. "So do you think that this 'relationship' is going to continue?" Tracey asked.

Pansy paused, that was a good question. Was she going to have something with Potter? Well he was hot, there was no doubt about that, and he was good at what he did. But Daphne had been right, it would be dangerous to pursue a relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived when the dark lord was running around. Besides they were too different, they had nothing in common, they would be at each others throats all the time and she was sure none of their friends would approve. They had slept together sure, and it had been great; but it was a one-night-stand, it would never happen again. "No. I don't think it will," she said simply.

After an hour of listening to her dorm mates discuss the possible identities of Pansy's secret lover she decided she had heard enough and declared she was going to sleep. As she snuggled into her pillow she made a mental note to confront Potter and confirm that nothing more would happen between them.

* * *

Pansy stirred from her dreamful sleep, waking without opening her eyes. She snuggled down deeper into the pillow, slowly drifting off again, and then she remembered what had happened the night before and she sat up so fast she almost fell out of bed.

After she had showered and pulled on her uniform, she along with her friends swept into the great hall. The enchanted ceiling showed the day was bright, if a bit chilly. She examined her reflection in a shiny goblet set on her house's table. She looked normal. Her hair was a little messy, but that was the extent of the damage.

It had been real. She knew it had been real. She'd slept with Potter. She'd been pushed up against the wall of a broom closet and fucked like there was no tomorrow. He'd fucked her — that was the proper word for it, _fucked_ , not sex or made love to, _fucked._ She had fucked Potter in a broom closet.

But no. No, that couldn't be right. What had she been thinking? Potter of all people? There had to be an explanation. A reasonable, logical, real-world explanation. As Pansy began to slowly eat her meal she decided that she had been temporarily driven mad by the trauma of breaking up with Draco. And as for her fascination with Potter after she had fucked him, that was due to the fact that it had been her first time. She had it all perfectly worked out in her head. She would confront Potter, who was no doubt drooling over the memory of her, and firmly tell him to get fucked, preferably by someone who was not Pansy, and that would be the end of that, then she would get back with Draco and all would be well with the world. Honestly, she didn't know what she had been thinking, she had actually _considered_ starting a relationship with Potter, she would have laughed if she didn't feel like vomiting. She had even believed the sex to be good!

And then Potter stumbled into the hall, dazedly wiping the sleep from his eyes as he followed the mud-blood to the Gryffindor table.

She watched the bespectacled, green-eyed seeker slump onto the bench next to Weasley, who was currently preoccupied with Lavender Brown, and across from Granger, who was pointedly ignoring the couple. As he began to organise his breakfast, he looked up and scanned the hall and their eyes met. Pansy's breath caught in her throat.

No. No, the sex had been that good, Potter was still hot, and she was still considering, at least in some small part, a relationship with him, or, at the very least, another fucking.

Pansy quickly dropped her gaze down to her food, her appetite had abruptly vanished, she pushed the food around on her plate while the others talked on around her, oblivious to her internal battle.

She was just about to raise her eyes to sneak another look at the Gryffindor, when the conversation around her was suddenly silenced. Pansy looked up and saw the cause of this rare phenomenon, Draco Malfoy had entered the hall and was making a beeline straight to her. Pansy felt her stomach drop, she was no longer so confident about getting back with him.

"Pansy," Draco said, grabbing her arm as he arrived. "We need to talk."

A quick glance at Potter showed that he was watching with narrow-eyed interest. She caught his eye and he gave her a questioning look. Pansy turned to look at Draco, her mind made up.

"No, I don't think we do."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"We don't need to talk."

" _Yes,_ we do."

Pansy sighed. "No, Draco, we don't. I've said everything I want to say to you."

Draco shook his head, his hand was like vice on her arm, she could feel it starting to go numb. "We're not doing this here."

Pansy nodded her head in agreement. "No, we're not." Draco looked as if he was about to say something when she cut him off. "And we aren't doing it anywhere else. We're over Draco, I told you yesterday."

The Slytherin girls were watching with shocked expressions, as if they expected her to go running back to Draco at the drop of a hat. To be perfectly honest, Pansy thought it was a fair assumption, considering her past obsession with him. Draco, similarly had a shocked expression, though it was quickly turning into rage.

 _"Get up!"_ he hissed, pulling on her arm.

Pansy stood and pushed him. "Let go of me!"

By now half the hall, including the staff table were watching the scene unfolding with varying levels of interest, amusement and concern.

"Pansy," he warned. "I just want to talk."

"And I have nothing to say to you. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Draco smirked. "Ah, so we're playing hard to get now? I'd like to play but come on, Pans, we both know you don't want this. Let's just talk and then get back together."

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Since when were you this clingy? We're over! We're never getting back together! Besides, I slept with someone yesterday!" Pansy stopped. She had not meant to say that. She had _not_ meant to say that.

Draco faltered, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. " _You what?"_ he hissed quietly.

Pansy took a deep breath. _May as well put the nail in the coffin._ "I slept with someone. In a broom closet. After we broke up."

His eyes narrowed, Pansy didn't know when he had drawn his wand, but it was in his hand and pointed right at her chest. He stepped forwards and fell flat on his face with a sickening crunch.

Most of the hall burst out into loud laughter, Pansy swore she could hear Weasley hooting and jeering like a madman. But Pansy paid him no mind, she had seen a spell hit Draco's feet and cause him to fall over, though no one else seemed to have noticed, perhaps more preoccupied with the wand that had been in her face. She scanned around the sea of faces until she saw the offender.

Potter was walking from the hall just behind Granger, pointedly avoiding looking in her direction. The tip of his wand was just barely jutting out of his sleeve.

Pansy fumed.

* * *

The headache that had been building since breakfast finally struck by the end of lunch, driving thin needles of pain deep into Pansy's temples. She took a small potion and, by the time class had ended for the day, the pain had faded away to a dull throb somewhere at the back of her skull.

"I wonder what Potter was doing. Hexing Draco this morning," Lily said.

Pansy looked up from her wand sharply, which she was mindlessly fiddling with. "Sorry?" She hadn't thought anyone else had seen that.

"Potter," Lily repeated as they walked through the halls of the school. "I wonder what he was doing hexing Draco this morning. He did save you though, are you sure it wasn't him you slept with yesterday?"

Pansy swatted at Lily's head. "No," she denied, trying to suppress a blush. "I suppose he was just getting back at Draco for breaking his nose on the train."

Lily shrugged, "I guess so," she said, looking somewhat disappointed. "So, are you going to tell me who you slept with?"

Pansy shook her head absentmindedly. As she looked down the adjacent corridor to the one they were walking in she noticed a head of messy black hair and stopped dead.

 _Potter._

"Lily, you head down to dinner, I've just got to do something quickly."

Lily shot her a questioning look that twisted into a smirk when she spied Potter. "Of course, Pans. Don't let me interrupt you and all the _stuff_ you have to _do,_ " she husked.

Pansy swatted at her head. "I just want to thank him for stopping Draco."

"Mmhm, makes sure you tell me exactly how you _thanked_ him at dinner."

"Merlin, do you ever stop thinking about sex?"

"Only rarely," Lily laughed, she winked as she turned around a corner. "Don't be too late."

Pansy huffed and spun on her heel. Potter was standing a few meters away, awkwardly staring at his feet.

"Potter."

"Parkinson," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "About la-"

"We're not talking about this out in the open, moron," Pansy interrupted. "Where's the nearest broom-closet or empty classroom?"

"Already trying to get me by my-" he stopped when she shot him a withering look. "There's an unused classroom on the fourth floor," he answered quickly.

Pansy wordlessly followed behind as Potter led her up to the classroom. As they entered she quickly cast several privacy charms. Turning to face Potter, she glanced appraisingly around at the classroom, the desks and chairs were pushed up against the wall and a layer of thick dust covered every available surface.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they avoided looking at each other. After a long moment Potter moved over to the walls and leaned against a desk. "About last night-" he said.

"It was a mistake," Pansy said before he could say anymore. "It will never happen again."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I don't know what came over me."

Pansy hummed in agreement.

"I mean, you of all people. I must be barmy, right?" he rambled.

"What do you mean me of all people?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"I-"

"Is there something wrong with sleeping with me?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No, I just meant-"

"So, I'm not good enough for the chosen one am I?"

"No-"

"No? Fuck you, Potter."

Harry glared and moved off the desk. "That's not what I meant!"

"No? So you liked sleeping with me then?"

"No, I just-"

"So you do think there's something wrong with me?"

"No- I just meant… that. I just… Ugh! Let me finish!"

Pansy smirked. "I'm not saying anything, Potter."

Harry scowled and stepped closer, until he was just inches away from her. Pansy shifted uncomfortably and edged away from him.

"Get away from me. Freak."

Harry visibly darkened. His eyes narrowed into thin, angry slits. His fists balled and his knuckles whitened. Pansy stepped back but Harry followed until her hip was pressed painfully into one of the desks. He seemed to tower above her, even though he was only slightly taller than Pansy was.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she hissed. She drew her wand and pressed it under his chin. "Get. Away. From. Me."

Harry didn't move, instead glaring down at her with stormy eyes.

"Are you deaf? Or just stupid? I said get away from me you freak!"

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Pansy's wand was clattering against the stone floor. She tried to raise a palm to slap him or push him away but Harry's hands snaked out holding a tight grip around her hands. She tried to speak but her voice cracked and could only manage a warbling croak.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." Harry hissed. "Got it?"

Pansy struggled, twisting under his weight as she fought to get free of his grip. Her lips parted, about to scream all manner of profanities, when she felt lips not her own press against hers almost violently.

For a moment she was too stunned to respond. Then a flurry of emotions poured through her. _Surprise, anger, pleasure. Wait, pleasure?_ When she finally regained her senses, she found herself kissing him back.

Pansy wrapped her hands around Harry's shoulders as he released his grip on her wrists and brought his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the desk. Pansy opened her mouth to protest - not wanting to get her clothes dirty but Harry instead used it as an opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth and before long their tongues were wrestling like there was no tomorrow.

Pansy moved her hands up, lightly dragging her fingertips across the nape of his neck before she ran them through his thick hair and pulled him in even closer to her. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, his hands moved from her waist and slinked under her shirt, his fingertips gently tracing patterns across the soft skin of her belly. Pansy murmured in approval and drew him down as she leaned back.

Somewhere in the back of Pansy's head a voice was telling her that she needed to get down to the Great Hall but she paid it no mind, her senses instead occupied with the feeling of Harry's hands as they trailed along her skin, moving up towards her chest. She groaned against his mouth as his hands slipped under her bra and began massaging her breasts.

They broke the kiss when the need for air made itself known, Pansy breathed heavily, her chest surging. Harry started to unbutton her shirt, when he got to the final one he threw the shirt open, revealing dusky skin glistening with sweat. He began to leave a trail of kisses up her belly until he reached her chest, then he pulled her bra down under her orbs, revealing dark, perky nipples. He immediately latched onto them, swirling them around with his tongue. Pansy let out a soft moan, grabbing his head and pulling him even closer to her chest.

Harry let go of her nipple with a soft pop. Pansy watched as he moved back, quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. She groaned as he shifted forward, moving her panties to the side and positioning himself at he entrance.

Harry's eyes flicked to Pansy. Her lips were red and swollen from their activities, her hair was a frizzy mess, a red blush graced her cheeks, her breasts heaved up and down with each breath, a trickle of sweat ran down her side. Harry realised with a start just how much of a bombshell Pansy really was. He shook himself from his reverie and realised Pansy was whining for him to hurry up. So, with a surge, he pushed into her.

Pansy squealed as Harry thrust into her. She decided that this was decidedly more pleasant than last time, owing to the lacking presence of her hymen. She wrapped her long legs around his hips, drawing him closer, and positioned her arms against the surface of the desk, pushing herself up slightly. Harry pulled his hips back, and then pressed into her with a thrust. Pansy writhed underneath him in response.

"Please…" she moaned. Harry moved his hands to her hips and began pulling her towards him as he plunged into her.

"You're such a slut, Parkinson," Harry groaned, moving in and out.

Pansy made an indignant noise. "F-fuck you, Potter."

"That is what you're doing," Harry agreed.

"You're such a git," she spat in response. "I never said you could fuck me."

Harry smirked and suddenly stopped his movements. Pansy's half-closed eyes flew open. He gave her a wink and began moving again.

He started with small, shallow movements, but soon began to fuck her in earnest, with long swift thrusts. Pansy let her pleasure be known with rhythmic cries. Their bodies came together faster and faster. Gasps, grunts and smacking sounds filled the air. Harry could feel himself approaching the edge but attempted to ignore it for the moment, determined to let Pansy have at least one orgasm.

As Harry pulled in and out, she began thrusting back against him, grinding her hips against his as they came together. Pansy started to quiver, her mews of passion became more and more desperate as she felt the rising waves of pleasure that indicated the approaching pinnacle. With a cry her arms collapsed beneath her as waves of pleasure rolled in. She writhed like a trapped snake, rolled her body and thrashed her head against the hard desk's surface as the intense pleasure kept coming.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuck meee!"

Harry groaned as Pansy's cries brought him to the edge, with one final deep thrust he bottomed in her and came. Pansy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she lay on the desk. She shuddered as the last waves of her orgasm began to subside

After Harry was finally done he collapsed on top of her, his head resting against her chest, listening to her erratic heartbeat. Pansy sighed contently and ran her hands through his hair.

They lay there for a few minutes before Pansy finally broke the silence. "I though we agreed that this was never going to happen again."

Harry gave a quiet laugh, "Yeah, well…"

Pansy gave a deep sigh, grabbed his shoulders and shoved him off her. Harry stumbled back and gave her a confused look.

"Pansy wha-" Harry started.

"Don't call me Pansy," she replied sharply. "If you do… I don't know, this will become real or something."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"Grab my wand, will you?"

Harry nodded, quickly stuffed his member back into his pants, and bent down to retrieve Pansy's wand. When she had it in her hands again she quickly cast a few cleaning spells on herself. After that, she moved her bra back into position, re-buttoned her shirt, summoned a brush to gain her some control of her messy hair, and moved her panties so that they were actually carrying out their innate function.

"I don't suppose we'll be able to go down to the hall now, will we?" Pansy sighed.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know where the kitchens are though, I can take you if you want."

Pansy shrugged, "I know where they are," she paused. "Sure, lets go."

Harry gave a small smile and turned towards the door. As quick as a flash, Pansy flicked her wand twice, firing off two respectably powerful stinging hexes. Harry yelped as they struck his back.

"Parkinson, wha-"

"That's for getting all psycho with me!" Pansy glared. "I swear if you ever do that again…"

Harry had the decency to look sheepish, and raised his hands in submission and backed towards the door.

Pansy smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

 _Please review! It's what encourages and motivates me to write more!_


End file.
